In recent years, there has been an increased demand for health food. In this regard, seafood has come into high regard in advanced industrial countries because of its high protein and low calorie content. The demand has been particularly high for crustaceans such as crab, shrimp or scallops because of their relatively mild flavor, excellent taste and texture. Unfortunately, crustaceans are becoming more expensive to catch, process and market and are less readily available because of a number of factors, including the restrictions imposed by many countries on fishing in their off-shore waters and the increased cost of energy. In view of the continued high demand for crustaceans, methods have been developed for preparing crustacean-like products from fish meat. Examples of such products and their processes can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,863,017, Yueh, 4,158,065, Sugino, and 4,303,688, Shimura et al. Using the processes set forth in these patents and similar processes, a variety of fish meat products similar in texture and taste to crabs and scallops have been produced and marketed. It previously has not been feasible, however, to prepare a fish meat product similar in texture and taste to shrimp, because shrimp meat has a complex muscle structure in which the muscles are composed of intricately interwined bundles of muscle fibers that are from several microns to several hundred microns in diameter.